someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Bradley
|refid = |dialogue = aaBradley.txt }} Bradley is the deurtagonist and a companion in The Inheritance Biography Background Bradley's father Joe Sellers, had a child with a women in New Reno. But he was an ex enclave affiliate and fled the city fearing persecution from the NCR. Bradley's mother raised him on her own but died when Bradley was four or five. He survived by pick pocketing tourists and fencing the goods till he turned nine, when he pickpocket the wrong guy. A Mordino man, caught him trying to steal his pocket watch. Near beat him to death on the street. One of the Bishops saw the scrap and liked his moxy. The family patched him and took them under their wing, and had him distributing drugs. Reno Drug Running When Bradley was sixteen he was assigned to deliver drugs to Jessica Wright. She had to secretly funnel drugs through the Bishop family because her husband was a control freak and wouldn't let her take any. The regular delivery boy was sick and Bradley was next in line. They met and got "involved" with one another. Fucking Up Later that year, Bradley ran into that Mordino fuck again in a bar, the man popped off about the beating he laid on Bradley trying to embarrass him in front of everyone. Bradley ignored him, then followed him when he went into the Bathrrom and put him in a chokehold. The man started crying, pissing himself and he strangled the man till he went limp. But in Reno you can't just knock off a guy with connections like that. He had to leave town and Mr. Bishop told him he couldn't protect Bradley in the city anymore. Bradley drifted off with a caravan until he came across an NCR recruitment office. Soldier's Life Soon after Bradley joined up he wrote a letter for Jessica Wright but she never wrote back, so he figured she had moved on by then. He spent the next fifteen years in the NCR infantry, mainly fighting small bands of raiders, bandits and slavers. Eventually made rank as a Staff Sergeant. While with the then General Kimball's expeditionary force fighting tribes in Bullhead. Supplies and manpower was growing leaner as they pushed ahead. The men who were still alive never slept and were getting worn out. Bradley elected to fix the problem, he reconnected with some old contacts and managed to scrounge up some Jet as a temporary solution to keep his men alert. But before he knew it half the squad was hooked and even after he stopped distributing it the damage was already done. Bradley believes it may have saved a few lives in the final push and when the smoke and cleared and they settle in and his soldiers were still hooked, things went down pretty quick and the brass wanted heads to roll. They threatened every NCO in the company, but before they could press any charges Bradley took responsibility. Bradley's ruling was ten years in the brig, he did five. One of his old NCO's Lancaster testified on his behalf during the trial. He was let go with a dishonorable discharge, no pension, and little experience outside of fighting. So he became mercenary. Westside Merc By 2281, Bradley was forty had picked up a mercenary job working for the Westside Militia. Appearances '1st -' The Inheritance Category:Fallout: New Vegas characters Category:The Inheritance characters